Away
by Bunny Burns
Summary: Amu had what she needed and then before she knew it, it was gone, away. Her boyfriend dumped her, her family died in a fire and now she has going to live with her teacher, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Things are about to get heated up. What happens when she moves in and how will it affect her school work? ;


**Amu flipped her pink hair over her shoulder as she got ready for her date with Tadase. **_**Tadase is so nice, taking me out for a fancy dinner, **_**she thought as she buckled her black boots up. She grabbed her black jacket and slid it on. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Her blood red skirt showed off her long, creamy legs, and her white tank top covered as much as it showed. Amu looked at her clock and gasped. It was already 8:00!**

**Amu stuffed her mp3 in her purse and hurried down the stairs and called good bye to her mom and dad. She saw Tadase's car and hopped in.**

** "Hey." She smiled at him. His blonde hair a little mused and he smiled back.**

** "You look nice, Amu." He eased the car forward. Amu smiled. They pulled up to the restaurant. Tadase parked and got out. Amu followed. **

**When they were seated the waitress came and took their orders. She smiled and winked at Tadase and he smiled back. Amu glared at the waitress as she walked away.**

** "What was that?" she asked. Tadase just shrugged, and looked at his watch.**

** "I, uh, actually have to talk to you about something, Amu." Amu felt dread enter her mind and she shook her head.**

** "Yes."**

** "As you know I am going to go to college soon and the thing is, well, we are never going to be married, we just don't suit each other." Amu narrowed her golden eyes.**

** "What do you mean, not suited to eachother?" She asked.**

** "Me and you don't fit well and I, uh, I meet someone else."**

** "Wait, so are you dumping me? And you were cheating on me?" Amu stood up. "I thought we were going to be together forever! I thought we promise to always love each other!" She left the restaurant and ran down an alley. She grabbed her mp3 and jammed the earbuds into her ears. She turned it on and selected ****See Ya by Atomic Kitten****. Amu started singing with it.**

** "See Ya"**

**yeah,yeah,yeah,ooh**

**oh,baby**

**yeah,yeah,yeah**

**check it out now,ooh**

**baby,check it out now**

**i've been looking and been searching,oh baby**

**for the one who'll be true(oh,yeah,ooh)**

**and i thought that i had found him**

**oh,boy,but now i know it's not you(oh,yeah,ooh)**

**'cos you can see me running**

**but you're standing still**

**you don't believe it's coming**

**but you know that it will**

**so,baby,see ya**

**all right(oh,yeh)**

**i wouldn't wanna be ya tonight**

**let me make it clear,all right**

**you're not the one for me,yeah**

**yeah,yeah,yeah**

**we'll there's plenty more where you came from**

**so i think i'll go fish(oh,yeah,ooh)**

**'cos there's a great big ocean out there**

**and,boy,you're not my favourite dish(oh,yeah,ooh)**

**'cos you can see me sinking**

**like i told you so**

**i need a new direction**

**but you won't let me go**

** Amu paused in her walking, and looked around.**

**so,baby,see ya**

**all right(oh,yeah)**

**i wouldn't wanna be ya tonight**

**let me make it clear,all right**

**you're not the one for me,yeah**

**yeah,yeah,yeah**

**(ooh)**

**check it out now**

**'cos you can see me running**

**but you're standing still**

**you don't believe it's coming**

**but you know that it will**

**so,baby,see ya**

**all right(oh,yeah)**

**i wouldn't wanna be ya tonight**

**let me make it clear,all right**

**you're not the one for me,yeah**

**yeah,yeah,yeah(oh,baby)**

**so baby,see ya**

**all right(oh,yeah)**

**i wouldn't wanna be ya(yeah,yeah,yeah)**

**let me make it clear,all right**

**you're not the one for me,yeah**

**yeah,yeah,yeah**

**(ooh)**

**Amu felt a little better. She was almost home when she heard the fire trucks. She gasped and started running. She smelt the smoke before she saw the fire.**

** "No!" she yelled. She walked up to the fire chief.**

** "What happened? Are they all right?" she asked. The fire chief looked at her with tears in his eyes and Amu felt her eyes well over.**

** "No." She whispered and fell unconcious. She crashed to the concrete.**


End file.
